


Land Among the Stars

by tuesday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Astronauts, Geese, Gen, IN SPACE!, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: “Houston, we have a problem.”  Jan stared at said problem perched in one of the pilot seats.  “There is an unauthorized passenger.”“Please repeat,” was the reply from Houston.“We have a stowaway.”  Jan couldn’t believe she had to say this.  “There’s a goose.  A goose is on board.”





	Land Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shoot for the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090383) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 

“Houston, we have a problem.” Jan stared at said problem perched in one of the pilot seats. “There is an unauthorized passenger.”

“Please repeat,” was the reply from Houston.

“We have a stowaway.” Jan couldn’t believe she had to say this. “There’s a goose. A goose is on board.”

“Oh. That.”

“Is there supposed to be a goose?” Ansel demanded, taking the mic.

“We are aware of the goose,” Houston said, which was not an answer.

“What are we supposed to do with a goose?” Ansel said.

“It has a spacesuit,” said a new voice from Houston. “It’ll be the first bird on the moon!”

“You want us to put a goose in a spacesuit,” Jan said flatly, disbelievingly. She’d had all sorts of nightmares about this mission going wrong, but this was not on the list. “And take it with us to the moon’s surface.”

“You can just let it out the airlock,” the new person said. “It knows what it’s doing.”

“HONK,” the goose said.

“And how are we supposed to get the goose in the spacesuit?” Naomi asked, because at least one of them had not only accepted this, but had moved onto logistics. “We didn’t exactly train for this.”

“It’ll be easy,” said the person from Houston, who Jan was beginning to suspect was responsible for this. “You shouldn’t have any trouble at all.”

This was a lie. It was deeply, incredibly difficult to get the spacesuit on the goose, though at least it looked cute in the little helmet. Worse, though, was what happened when they actually got to the moon.

“You put that flag down right this instant!” Ansel’s voice screeched over the radio. “Give it back, you little asshole! Don’t—”

The goose took a giant leap, thin flagpole clutched in its beak, two astronauts chasing behind it in awkward, bounding steps.

This was not how Jan had wanted to go down in history.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Land Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002692) by [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom)


End file.
